Not Quite Danny
by Super Sister
Summary: Something about Danny is off. But what? DISCONTINUED. See Writer's Profile to read how it would have ended!
1. Prologue

**Right, just to make this absolutely clear: This is just to help me get rid of this annoying Writers Block. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot. Since this is just to get rid of the writers block, I doubt I'll take it seriously. Will probably just be a drabble FOREvER. o_O**

**Then again, I find this story quite interesting... I'll write it until I have no writers block on Amnesia x10. :3 Maysbe, if I have enough readers, I'll even finish writing it. :3**

* * *

><p>Sam was very, very, very relieved. After Danny had disappeared at lunch break, he had finally turned up again in the morning... Well, it was two o'clock in the morning, but still.<p>

As said, at two o'clock in the morning, Sam had heard a tapping noise (Most would wonder how Sam could hear this if she was sleeping... Truth is, she sleeps very, very lightly when Danny or Tucker or anyone else, for that matter, is missing). When she got out and opened her balcony door, she saw Danny floating above the balcony itself.

"... Sam?" He had whispered, before collapsing into her arms, reverting into his other self, Danny Fenton.

She had felt so many emotions then. Worry, happiness, relief and anger all at the same time. Of course, after some medical examinations (Usually Jazz covered this, but before Jazz even knew about his secret, she covered it... And as you can see, she often still does.), she found that Danny was in top condition. No scars, no wounds, no broken bones... Nothing. Not even a paper-cut.

This caused her to be both relieved and suspicious... Relieved, because Danny was OK... Suspicious, because he'd been missing for more than twelve hours and comes back as if nothing had happened (almost).

She stroked him gently on his cheek. Baby-soft... Strange, she knew he had soft skin, but she didn't remember it ever being _this_ soft... Or maybe it was just her.

She, after examining him, removed his shoes and T-shirt (the latter causing her to blush furiously) and tucked him into her bed. She then got out a sleeping bag and snuggled onto the floor... After all, since she loved the outdoors, she frequently camped outside, meaning she was used to sleeping on hard surfaces...

Danny was too, but not for the same reasons. Best keep him as comfortable as possible. Sam stared at the ceiling, before pulling out her mobile (cell) phone. She typed in "Dany OK. Com rond 2mrow.*" and sent it off to Tucker.

She then snuggled up for the night, hoping Danny had a REALLY good explanation to what had happened to him.

* * *

><p>*<strong>I'm not that good with SMS-language. :S<strong>


	2. Strangeness

That night had now been a week ago. Not really a long time to a normal human, but to a teenager, that was a decade.

Danny had woken up in the morning to two best friends wanting to know in detail what had happened... That's when Danny realised he didn't know either...

They then tried to figure out, but nothing helped. Eventually, they went to Jazz, but she was just as clueless. None of them even knew which ghost Danny had gone off to fight. If they knew _that_, they'd have had a vague idea of what may have happened to him.

But they didn't.

After Jazz decided to do some "mind probes" (Don't even ask how) on Danny, they decided he was clean as a slate. Nothing seemed wrong with him, so they assumed he'd beaten the ghost, then something must have happened to cause him to fall asleep or unconcious or something...

He _had_ been suffering from lack of sleep for the past few months, maybe he just got so exhausted, he collapsed from tiredness... Then again, that didn't quite add up to why he ended up collapsing into Sam's arms... But it was the best they had.

Now, the (in)famous trio sat in a dull English lesson. Danny was barely paying attention, although this wasn't because of lack of sleep like usual... It was actually simply because he found the lesson boring.

Strange, since Danny tried his best to pay attention if nothing was wrong with him, in hopes that it'd help his grades go up.

Sam sighed, and leant back into her chair, much like Tucker, trying to pay attention to Mr. Lancer's dragging on and on about the same old tuff.

The rest of the class was chattering quietly, as if Mr. Lancer wouldn't hear them if they whispered. Tucker was busy typing things on his PDA, which he had hidden underneath the table.

In interest, Sam wrote a quick note, then threw it over to Tucker. He picked it and read quietly "What'cha doin?" He then looked at Sam. He wrote back "Trying to get security cam-footage to see if Phantom was caught on camera... Seems their firewall* has gone to the next stage though. It's impossible to enter!"

"So you're still wondering what happened to Danny last week?"  
>"Aren't you?" After Sam didn't throw the note back, Tucker knew she was. She just chose to hide it, like him. Both, simutaniously (making both shudder) turned around to look at Danny.<p>

He gave them a "what?"-look. They then in unison shrugged and turned back.

Tucker had noticed how Danny doesn't seem bothered with his lack of knowledge... Usually, he would be so caught up in these kind of situations, he wouldn't even hear the bell ring.

But Danny was strangely... Calm. Or ignorant. Or indifferent. Which would be very... Odd.

Tucker went back to trying to hack the security cameras. Sam went back to trying to make notes. Danny continued being... Bored.

Then, the two friends heard Danny gasp quietly. His ghost sense had gone off. Danny quickly shot a look at the clock. It was only third period! Danny sighed and raised his hand. Mr. Lancer sighed too.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?"  
>"May I go to the toilet sir?"¨<p>

"If you must Mr. Fenton. It _is_ only your education time getting lost." Danny nodded and ran off, his best friends sighing. Tucker leant over to Sam and whispered "You'd better make those notes for three then."

"Three?" Sam whispered back in surprise, who had expected him to say two instead.  
>"Well duh, I haven't made any notes!"<p>

* * *

><p>Danny had gone ghost... He found the ghost... He was very annoyed.<p>

"_You_? Why do _you_ always attack! You don't _scare_ anyone, are you aware of that?" Danny snapped, annoyed that a ghost as harmless as the Box Ghost, usually caused him to get a detention.

The Box Ghost turned to him, unsure on how to react to what Danny had said... So, he did what he thought was appropiate. "BEWARE!" The smaller ghost yelled. The two were in a box-warehouse underneath the school (Danny gave up asking questions about weird locations in Amity Park shortly after getting his ghost powers).

The blue ghost commanded some boxes and threw them at Danny, him dodging it with ease. Well, not dodging. More like turning intangible.

"Is that all you got?" Danny asked, charging up his own powers. He threw a good blast at the ghost, then grabbed his Fenton Thermos-

"Crud, I forgot the Thermos." Danny muttered under his breath. The Box Ghost replied to this by saying "You're cubicle Contraption cannot hold the Box Ghost forever!(And certainly not right now) BEWARE!"

The Box Ghost then shot off.

"I hate my life sometimes." Danny muttered, knowing he'd have to hunt the ghost down.  
>"I hate yours too." A female voice suddenly stated behind him. Danny turned on his heel.<p>

"Red Huntress!" He gasped. The red-claded Anti-Heroine mustered him briefly and said "Strange... I don't believe you've ever called me Red Huntress before... Not in a while anyway."

Danny shook his head. Really? He only remembered ever calling her that... No wait... He also knew her real identity... Valerie Gray... She's a... enemy? No wait, friend. Love interest also? No wait, that was until she dumped him. Well, not really dumped him... Ah, his relationship with Valerie Gray, aka Red Huntress, was complicated.

"Get ready to die Ghost Boy!" Valerie said, charging up her gun.

"Er... Can we talk about this?" Danny asked.

"No more questions! Just killing." Valerie replied, her voice dripping with blood-thirsty aggression.  
><em>Wait, you used to ask questions?<em> Danny thought in his mind, not daring to say it. He dodged her shots.

"Look, I don't want to fight!" Danny repeated.

"Pff. Same old, same old." Was all Valerie replied/retorted. Again she shot. Not knowing what else to do, Danny flew upwards, while turning intangible, escaping the building that Valerie was trapped in.

"At least I can try to find that Box Ghost now..." Danny thought, knowing it'd be a while until Valerie caught up... But then again, what does he do when he finds the box ghost? It's not like he had a Thermos with him...

Frustrated, Danny decided to go back to his school lessons.

* * *

><p>"It makes me so <em>mad, <em>you know? It's always because of the Box Ghost I get detentions. Sure, there're Skulker, Ember, Technus and loads others, but they (why, I don't know) only attack me _outside_ of school..." Danny ranted to his two friends, his eyes glowing an eerie green colour.

"Um... Danny, isn't Box Ghost also your 'Misplaced aggression'? And the other ghosts do attack during school. Just not on a daily basis." Tucker added, biting into his meaty lunch, while fiddling with his PDA.

"Well, yeah... But Box Ghost, as you said, is daily. And he's only my misplaced aggression if I catch him. _Why_ did I forget my Thermos?" Danny moaned, leaning onto the table. Sam looked up from her salad and commented "Wow, that'd be the first time in a long time that you forgot the Thermos."

"I know, that just makes me feel more stupid." Danny replied. He then bit into his sandwich. Sam patted him on the back.  
>"At least Tucker and I are reliable, right Tuck?" She said, nudging the boy with a red beret.<p>

"Sam! Now I've lost it!" Tucker bursted out, having been brought out of his concentration for a brief moment. Danny looked at the PDA screen, but soon lost interest. He assumed that Tucker was just playing some annoying little game.

But Sam knew what Tucker had really been doing.

For some strange reason, neither friends wanted to talk to Danny about what they were doing... They had a gut-feeling that told them something was very, very wrong. With him.

"... Then Val turned up... A got her off my tail pretty fast, but.. Still, frustrating..." Danny muttered. "And then Dash beat me up in fourth period, I failed Gym Class _and _just to finish it off-" Danny ranted. He then gasped, a blue whisp escaping his mouth. Frustrated he said "... Enter a ghost attack."

* * *

><p>By the end of the school day, Danny was so angry, that his face seemed to have become a permanent scowl.<p>

This annoyed Sam a lot, since _she's_ the one that's supposed to be gloomy.

Danny had had to deal with the Red Huntress three times, seven different ghosts (the box ghost seemed to have disappeared), Dash twice and a few class pranks. Also, he had been given two detentions. They were both to be spent after school on friday, meaning he'd have to wait longer for the weekend.

The three were currently tracking down the Box Ghost, with which Danny would place his aggressions. Poor Box Ghost.

"*chr* Guys I found him *chr*" Tucker said over the Fenton Phones.**

"OK, we're on our way." Sam replied.  
>"Wait, "We"?" Tucker asked.<p>

"Yeah. Danny and I just met up."  
>"...Oh. Well, hurry up then. I'm on Greenway Street."<p>

"Wait, what does "Oh" mean?" Danny asked, as he and Sam shot towards Tucker.  
>"Nothin'."<p>

"...Oh."

Finally, the trio were back together, Tucker staring bored at a ranting Box Ghost.

"Finally, you two arrived." Tucker said, briefly ignoring the Box Ghost. "I had to have him explain to me in detail what he plans on doing after he beats Danny, so that'd he'd still _be_ here when you guys arrive."

Danny leapt right onto the Box Ghost, already releaving himself of some anger.

Tucker and Sam ignored the two fighting ghosts, sitting down on a bench near by.

"You know Sam, I kinda feel sorry for Box Ghost. Kinda unfair on him, you know?"  
>"Yeah... But he does annoy everyone to a point of no return."<p>

"But he hasn't done anything evil before."  
>"Um... Tuck, are you forgetting the whole Pandora event?"<p>

"Aside from that."  
>"Well... <em>I<em>f the Box Ghost knew what was good for him, he'd stay in the Ghost Zone."

"He lacks a hobby, doesn't he?"  
>"... Yeah, probably-"<p>

Danny suddenly flew past them, having been thrown back by several boxes. The Box Ghost hovered over the boxes, smiling to find they contained heavy weights. Danny sat up and attacked again. The fight continued.

"Wow, this fights holding on real long." Sam said, after she and Tucker watched it for a while. The box ghost was using as many heavily-loaded boxes as possible and although Danny turned intangible often, he still didn't seem to be able to avoid all of them.

"Danny needs to get a grip. He's so angry, his fighting standards are dropping."

"Looks like we'll have to train him a bit tonight. His fighting skills have gone _really_ wonky." Sam added, as Danny tried to avoid a punch to no avail.  
>"Yeah, he's fighting like he did in his first few ghost fights."<p>

The two paused and looked at each other. In silence, the two communicated that they _knew_ something was deffinitely wrong with their blue-eyed friend.

* * *

><p>Evening finally arrived. The Fenton parents were out of town, so the trio could train in peace. Jazz had decided to retreat to her room, not wanting to bother them while training, since Sam and Tucker also trained with Danny to an extent.<p>

"OK, time for power measurements..." Sam said, naturally leading the training program. Danny groaned, but Tucker let out a sigh of relief before collapsing on the floor. The trio had just finished their warm-up laps and combat training.

"First, we'll start with basics. We'll do some measurements... Invisibility?" Danny, without question, transformed into Phantom. Sam then put a belt around his waist. "OK, ready." She said, after she activated the Fenton Speeder-belt. It was designed to slow ghosts down by draining their powers quicker. Amazingly, it worked. One minute of using a power in that thing was the equivalent of an hour.

Danny turned invisible and the trio waited twenty-one minutes thirty-eight seconds until Danny turned visible again.  
>"At this rate, Danny'll be able to stay invisible a whole day!" Tucker said, his friend having held onto his invisibility even longer than last time. (By two minutes and twenty-four seconds!)<p>

"OK, next, Intangibility." Sam reset the stopwatch and belt.

"Go." Twelve minutes, fifty-nine seconds. One minute and fifteen seconds better than last time.

"Right, flying." Fifteen minutes, fourty-five seconds. Three minutes better. They also did speed. 197 km/h. Very, very fast.  
>"Moving on to ectoblasts..." Sam said and removed the belt.<p>

Tucker was still lying on the floor, breathing deeply, although he had had plenty of time to get his breath back. Danny leant over him, grinning.

"Sam, I think he fell asleep."

Sam ignored Danny and proceeded into an extra part of the lab, that had been installed recently. Because it was ghost-proof, the ecto-blasts wouldn't (Or at least _shouldn't_) leave a mark. Sam put up the target and walked behind Danny.

She pointed the Fenton Detector at it. It detected where ghosts were and had a few extra features, such as telling you how powerful an ecto-blast was.

"In your own time." Danny followed her in and cracked his fingers, before charging up his hands.

He was going to shoot a "Continous" ectoblast. This means, that he wouldn't stop until Sam told him the numbers on the detector were dropping.

The usual green shot out of his hands, hitting the target. At first, there were no burns, but as Danny let more and more power slip into the blast, the target slowly caught fire. Because Sam said nothing, he continued.

Now the target was non-existent. Danny gaped at this achievement. Normally, there'd be _something_ left of the target-

Something was wrong. He suddenly found a "new ghostly power source" within him. A new source of energy. As soon as he found it, he tapped into it and started using it. Instantly, the ectoblast changed from neon green to dark purple.

"Danny, STOP!" Sam suddenly yelled. Danny stopped firing, staring at the burnt-threw, once-ghost-proof wall.

"Did... Did my ectoblast just turn... _Dark_ purple?" Danny asked, averting his gaze to his hands, which were steaming from the power use. Usually, after using that much power, his hands would have a transparent green coloured steam rising from them. The colour of the steam had changed. It was purple.

"D-danny. You were already off the scale b-before b-but... You blew the detector up. The last reading was a ghost level of twenty-four." Danny paled and looked over at Sam.  
>"But the detector only goes up to ten..." He said, before collapsing onto the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>*<strong>If I remember correctly, a firewall stops hackers hacking into computers. IF I remember correctly.<br>** What they're called, right?**

**Sorry that the story's a bit rushed. I kinda want to "wrap this up" as soon as possible. I hope no one minds. :S  
><strong>


End file.
